Something out of the ordinary
by Silent Lullabies
Summary: He's just a college student that's a bit on the quiet side and possesses an odd sense of humor. He doesn't give into emotion, but there is always the exception to every rule
1. apparition

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for being away for so long, but I needed the break. I'm certain everyone is very familiar with the insanity of the end of the school year. This year was exceptionally chaotic. Though I'm very thankful to chaos, that I am. It's made me the happiest boy alive. Anyway enough of my ramblings, I doubt anyone cares to hear them.   
  
I plan for this to be a fairly short story, though last time I said that it ended up being over twenty chapters so don't believe a word I say when it comes to length. However, since I might be rather rusty at the writing business, I'll drop the story if I don't hear any reaction, positive or negative.   
  
****  
  
I remember that night, just like it was yesterday. My friends convinced me to go to a club, in celebration of my birthday. I agreed only after they had spent well over an hour discussing my love life, or lack there of in front of me. Only then because at that moment they had suggested setting up a date for me with the girl that works at the coffee shop down the street. She's a sweet girl, however she disturbs me greatly. That and I think my eyes are allergic to the color pink.  
  
That and I don't have any interest in women, though they didn't know that at the time. Not because I feared their reaction, but because I didn't see the point. I wasn't interested in dating; I had too many other things to think of. So maybe I was a little afraid of their reaction. Who wouldn't be afraid of what match making schemes they would concoct if they knew my leanings?  
  
It seemed though, that fate is not without a sense of humor, its specialty is that of irony. I'm sure its laughing right now, over past and present jokes at my expense.  
  
Fate would have it that he was also at that club that night. My friends had long since left my silence company for that of the wild dance floor. It was in a dark corner, only lit by flickering electric blue light, that I saw him.   
  
I was lucky I had already finished my drink otherwise I would have had a nice coke stain on my shirt as a gift.   
  
His skin glowed like blue ice, leaving me to wonder at how pale he would be in the sunlight. His movements however were another story altogether. He was afire. His hands moving about him like tongues of flame. Every move he made was accented by his blue tinged hair flying about him like watery flames. I'm aware that is a paradox, but that's just what he was that night. He was an enigma that called to me, like a siren to the sailor. Who was I to ignore his summoning?  
  
I made my way through the crowd of bodies that flowed together in a chaotic stream of movement. I stepped into blue tinged darkness and froze. He was even more stunning up close. Perhaps I had been hoping he would be like so many paintings, a sight to behold from afar, but a mess of color up close. It he had been, I could have berated myself for my idiocy and gone back to my life of stable continuity.  
  
The summons grew stronger and I walked up to him. Upon tapping his shoulder his eyes opened, only to be masked by both shadow and light.   
  
"Would you dance with me?"  
  
He smiles and shook his head, making his hair drift like silken curtains over his face.   
  
"I don't dance with people."  
  
Perhaps I should have taken that no for an answer. Instead I began to dance near him. I felt like a fool, I can't dance, let alone when he was watching me so closely.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to dance."  
  
He laughed, his voice like chiming bells. It was beautiful.  
  
"Perhaps this once I'll make an exception."  
  
With that he began to move with me, and as he did I lost control of my body. It reacted to his every movement. He circled me, and as he did, his fingers would caress my shoulder or down my neck. A hand would slide just barely into my shirt, ghosting against my waist of back.   
  
I was breathing hard by that point. Not from dancing but from his touches. It took all I had to not moan when his lips brushed past my ear. Unfortunately that left me with nothing to fend of a groan went his tongue joined in. It was only a mere second. A small eternity.  
  
He smiled again. I think that when I began to fall. I'm still falling aren't I? 


	2. disapear

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I certainly hope you enjoy chapter two. On another note, I hope to start a web comic this summer, if I do manage to get it set up, I'll write more about it. Please review, I very much appreciate it.  
  
****  
  
I'll admit now, that I have always been the curious type. I like to know how and why things are the way they are. This still drives my professors insane since I often as why something works rather than what it does. I mean anyone can know that an equation solves a problem, and they only have to follow the rules to find out how, but why it works is a whole other matter.   
  
You must think I'm crazy now, but that's of no concern to me. However, what does matter is that now you know a part of why I did what I did.   
  
After he had smiled the song drew to a close, and a techno tune with a heavy base line began. He kissed the base of my neck, causing my breathing to go erratic. His hands slide down my waist and whispered to me.  
  
"The trick is the keep breathing."  
  
With that I felt the hands that had rested on my waist only moments before, move away, and their warmth disappear. Before I could turn around, he was already to the door of the club, his skin and hair changing color with the frenzied lights.  
  
I tried to follow him, but I lacked the grace the slide between the waves of people, as he had. BY the time I reached the door there wasn't a trace of him, and with an intersection on one side of the club and a maze of alleys on the other, finding him would be next to impossible without a hint to what direction he went.   
  
Knowing me what do you think I did?  
  
I turned to face the alleyways but before I could begin to look for him, a friend's voice carried of the music calling my name. Turning I looked into the face of Hilde, one of my ruthless friends.   
  
I truly hoped she hadn't seen me dancing; otherwise her twisted mind would quickly scheme up an elaborate plan in order to set me up with some "nice" boy she knew of. It was bad enough with her attempted blind dates with "nice" girls she knew.   
  
At least she hadn't set me up with Releana, yet. Probably because I walked an extra four blocks for my morning tea or coffee just to avoid having to drink it with a girl in a Pepto-Bismol colored dress attempting to flirt with me.  
  
As I've said, she's a sweet girl. She smiles a lot and is polite, but she also doesn't take no for an answer and doesn't know when to stop. A bit obsessive I think.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Trying to sneak away again, no doubt. Won't work this time, we're here to have fun, and that includes you Mr. I like being boring Yuy."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
There was no hope of me getting away after that. If I said I had to go, she would ask why, and telling the truth was not an option. If I tried to lie she would see right through it. Lying was one of those skills I did not possess, no great loss, but it would have come in handy then.  
  
Turning around I reentered the club for another three hours of sitting at the bar, drinking soda and staring blankly at the crowd. Or as my friends would describe it, glaring.  
  
By the time I got home, I was tired, and I smelled awful. Who wouldn't when basically placed in a box with over a hundred sweaty bodies, many of the drinking or smoking?   
  
Yet I didn't smell enough for me to take a shower before reaching the have that is the wonderful softness of my dorm bed. It's metal frame and oddly lumpy mattress never looked so inviting.   
  
I needed the sweet nothingness of being comatose. Sleep sounded like a very good idea that night, or I should say morning.   
  
Yet I didn't greet nothingness that night. I meet dreams of a strange boy of constantly changing color. I had to wonder then what he really looked like under the sun. The color of that silken hair, the paleness of his skin, the shade of those eyes that had remained hidden from me. 


	3. distractions

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I have hopefully found a job. I'll find out sometime after July first if I get it. I certainly hope so. I need to start earning money so that I can go to Otakon in Baltimore and have some spending money. There are a few movies and a doujinji or two I would like.   
  
****  
  
"Mr. Yuy, I would appreciate it if you did daydream in my class. This is an important lecture, you should be taking notes. It isn't like you to drift off."  
  
If I had been myself I would have nodded and murmured a reply, but then again if I was myself I wouldn't have drifted off in class that day.  
  
SO instead I stared blankly at him as he turned back to the board and continued on about whatever it was he found so important the he suggest I take notes.   
  
I've always taken notes in all my classes, but I've never used them. I know the vast majority of the subject matter and the rest I learn rather quickly. It was then I questioned myself again as to why I still took them. I replied to myself that it kept the professors from bothering me like Mr. Noventa just had. I have to admit I couldn't argue with myself over that one.  
  
I should mention the reason for my absent mindedness that day. It was the same reason I slept in then hit my head on that reject dormitory bed. It was why I nearly walked out of my apartment without my pants, and the very same reason I had forgotten to not go into the coffee shop near my building.   
  
At the time I was cursing myself for ever having gone to that club, and then going against better judgment and dancing with that boy. Even if he was good looking. Alright beautiful, sexy to a fault and down right mouth watering. That was some dance I have to say.  
  
I can remember how I was having a nice little chat with myself about how stupid I had been when low and behold I walked right into someone. I just had to top off that morning with one more idiotic act before lunch didn't I?  
  
People say I have no sense of humor. I do, just a very odd one that only exists in my head, so it can pick on me.  
  
Looking down at my victims shoes I bowed.  
  
"Gomen, I wasn't looking."  
  
"It's alright. Seems you have a way of just appearing before me."  
  
I looked up from the worn green converse high tops, to see confirm what I knew the moment my victim spoke. It was that ethereal apparition from the club. I have to say he's even more breathtaking in the light of day.  
  
The image that stood before me that day has forever been burned into my mind.   
  
An otherworldly vision of beauty any Roman or Greek sculptor could not possibly hope to achieve. A lean muscular body leaned against one of the many ancient oaks that grew on campus. His skin a perfect bronze, not too dark or light, just ideal. Long legs were wrapped in faded jeans, close enough to his body to reveal the seductive curves of his rear and thighs. His firm but not overly muscular chest covered in a black tee-shirt, leaving his collarbone exposed. Arms crossed over his chest he stood there staring at me. Eyes of fathomless emerald depths watched me. One was covered from time to time by his odd shaped hair that waved slightly in the breeze. That fawn colored hair was lit afire by the sun's rays that hit him just right.   
  
He looked even better in the light. Those annoying flashing lights had hidden this from me. I'll destroy them one of these days.   
  
Yes I know destruction or property is illegal, but let me vent within my own mind. Besides I'm still busy drooling over that image, but then who wouldn't?   
  
"I believe I meet you at the center ring club downtown. For someone trying to dance, you do so quite well."  
  
I think I died just then, because after he said that his bow lips turned upward and he smiled slightly. Beautiful. 


	4. strange

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I apologize if the pairing wasn't what you were hoping for. I like a variety of pairings which works to my advantage when writing since I don't have to make the pilots too out of character when I fit them in the story. However if you don't like the pairing, I have two stories with 3x4, 2x1x2, in them, and a 1x4. For Wufei fans, send has him with Treize and Zechs. Still I hope you continue to read something out of the ordinary.  
  
Just two other notes, I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic and I have an odd sense of humor that doesn't show up much outside of my mind except in my writing.   
  
Lastly, I don't edit much so if you see a particularly large mistake, or just one that seems annoying, please tell me, I'd be extremely grateful.  
  
****  
  
I still feel like an idiot even now. After he smiled at me I was so busy staring at him that I didn't respond until his soft smile faded and his head began to tilt towards the ground.   
  
"I guess I was wrong then."  
  
His words were so softly spoken that the gentle breeze almost blew them away. He seemed sad now as he stared at the ground, and I didn't know why at the time. His words didn't make sense but then they seemed to be more like a thought that he had whispered out loud.  
  
His head tilted back up towards me and unreadable expression had formed on his face. His emerald eyes were blank and slightly glossy. His lips neither smiling nor frowning. Even his hair seems a bit lifeless now as the breeze died down and it settled over the side of his face.  
  
"I should go then, sorry if I made you late for anything."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
It was about time the connection between my brain and mouth started to work, but of all things to say, why in hell did I say that? I guess some things never become clear, even over the passage of time. At least after that I had enough wits about me to speak.   
  
"I don't have anymore classes today."  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I'm so strange. My mind can be screaming one thing and I'll say some things else in practically a monotone. I wanted to ask him if he'd like to get some coffee with me, instead I tell him I have no other classes today. I still have those moments and every time I feel a need to just jump off a cliff or blow myself to kingdom come.   
  
They always said that actions speak louder than words.   
  
So I kissed him.   
  
It wasn't like in the movies where I walk up to him and we star off into each other's eyes before having an earth shattering kiss that leaves us both breathless. Not to mention that we certainly didn't go walking hand in hand into the sunset or off to some romantic destination were we began what would lead to a picture perfect life. No little house in the suburbs with the white picket fence and adopted child.   
  
Instead I just about marched up to him, grabbed his wrist and turned him back towards me, place a hand on either side of his face and kissed him. Knowing me I probably glared throughout the entire thing. Not that the kiss was all that long, he was too shocked to respond, and I didn't know what I was doing. SO basically I just pressed my lips against his and pulled back. Forgetting my hands on his face.  
  
Do you want to know what he did then?  
  
He laughed.  
  
I still don't know if he was laughing at the situation, himself, or me. Probably me. I mean here this guy he met in a dark club, where he'd possibly been drinking, or at least intoxicated by the presence of so many people. Then again I don't think all that smoke came from cigarettes and the fog machine.  
  
"If you're done kissing me, maybe you'd like to get a bite to eat. I haven't had lunch."  
  
Rather than trusting myself enough to manage a simple yes I nodded. Knowing me I probably would have ended up saying something like the breeze is gone, or there's a rock in my shoe.   
  
There really was a rock in my shoe though that day. 


	5. girlfriend?

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I sent off my application today, now all I can do is hope that I get the job. To most people it's not precisely fun, but it seems ideal to me. I can keep it even once school restarts, and I can continue to write frequently. Well enough of my ramblingg, please enjoy the chapter.  
  
****  
  
I walked into a pole. Of all the things to do when you want to make a good impression on the first guy you've had interest in since freshmen year in high school, walking straight into a large stationary object is not one for them.   
  
He was nice enough not to laugh outright, though he couldn't help but crack a smile. He helped me to my feet with that small chuckling smile and an amused spark in his visible eye.   
  
After that we continued on our way down the busy downtown streets. He slowed his stride and walked beside me. I think he realized the reason I was so inattentive to where I was walking was due to the fact I was too busy looking at him. I didn't mean to stare, but his every movement screamed for attention.   
  
In other words he was hot, and I didn't have enough will power to keep myself from drooling on the sidewalk.  
  
I watched where I was going, for awhile. Then my attention began to wander back to other occupations. Like pondering what gene pool could have possible released this beauty before me. For a little variety I also worried to no end that someone I knew would see us.   
  
Considering the unusual breed of people I know, their reactions could range from shocked outrage to the equivalent of a bubble head high school matchmaker. No offense to my friends of course, but to be honest that really could have happened, in fact it did, but I'll get to that later.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
I looked up then and inwardly groaned.   
  
It was a coffee shop, but not just any coffee shop from among the many that I knew existed within easy walking distance from campus. No, it was the one that was closest to my apartment.  
  
Perhaps she was sick today, or it wasn't her shift. Perhaps she wouldn't notice me nor would she notice I had company and would decide to leave me be. To bad that wasn't the case that day.  
  
As soon as we settled into a small table in the corner I heard a rather high pitched version of my name cut through the air. I honestly don't hate her, and never have, but right then I felt the need to take a gun to her head.   
  
I tried my best to hide without it being too obvious to the beautiful young man who was sitting opposite me, to no avail. Even the small indoor fountain and Chinese fan palm could protect me from her.   
  
"Hi, Heero! I missed you, were you sick? I haven't seen you around lately."  
  
I couldn't have replied even if I wanted to. Her arms were hugging me around the neck so hard I could barely breathe. I had thought that if I stayed away she would realize I wasn't interested or she would decide to move on to a new crush. I was wrong. With that in mind you still have no idea how thankful I was when another waitress came over and asked her to help with the tables on the other side of the shop.   
  
"I'll come back later so we can talk. Bye Heero."  
  
With that she retreated to the more crowded side of the establishment, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Don't tell anyone this, but it she had held on much longer, I think I would have died due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"You're girlfriend seems nice." 


	6. riddles

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I'm sorry for not updating the past few days. It has been an unusual week for me.  
  
I should probably hear about the job I applied for sometime this week.  
  
Also a note since I've been receiving several e-mails on this, I'd like to state, yes, I am a guy, and yes, I have a boyfriend. For those who were not confused on this issue I apologize for the note.  
  
I'm thinking that this story will be four of five more chapters. After that I already have another story in line.  
  
Please review, I love to hear what people think, that way I can do better next time.  
  
****  
  
I can tell you right now that I when he said that I couldn't decide if I should laugh, cry, are yell at the top of my lungs. The idea of Releana being my girlfriend was hilarious. Perhaps once she got over her rather annoying crush I could see us as friends, but never as a couple, even if I was straight. The way he said it made me want to cry. It sounded so resigned and depressed, which gave me a glimmer of hope at the time that he might swing the same way as I did, or both ways. Though yelling still sounded nice.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend, I'm not dating anyone. She's just overly fond of me for no reason I can see."  
  
I almost missed the tiny smile that flitted onto his lips. His eyes changed back into the soft green hue that reminded me of trees in late spring rather than that hard dark emerald shade that sent chills down my spine, for more than one reason.   
  
Yes I think he's more than just attractive, he's sexy, but you would think so too if you saw him.  
  
"I can see a few reasons for her to be. After all the starry sky is dangerous but attracts people to its endless depths, though they never reach the heart of outer space."  
  
I swear he speaks in riddles. Even now half of what he says seems to be in a code only he can understand, and every time I think I've discovered a key to that cipher, he says something that flies way over my head. Whoever said I didn't love an enigma though.  
  
I think he saw my utter confusion at his words and he just laughed softly.  
  
"You're eyes are the color of twilight by the way."  
  
That was my cue to blush, and though normally I could control such things, he has always left me completely powerless over myself. It's kind of like how those lion tamers are able to control even the largest of the feline world without force.  
  
I was still blushing when a waitress came up to our table; thankfully it wasn't Releana this time around. Instead it was a girl around her age but her hair was pitch black and pulled into two tight ponytails, one behind each ear. She was obviously of Chinese decent, with onyx eyes and a moon face. After seeing her expression it was obvious she was no delicate oriental blossom but a fighter at heart. She looked like someone my neighbor would like to date.  
  
"Hello Trowa, what will you two be having?"  
  
"I'll have green tea and sushi please."  
  
"I'd like the usual please Merian."  
  
She gave him a half smile and quickly walked away.   
  
Ever since I first heard his name that day I thought it was beautiful and so perfect for him. It was soft and calm like the trees his eyes reminded me of. 


	7. rare

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I truly don't like being sick, let alone having a cold in the middle of summer. I'm feeling better now, but I hope everyone can forgive the delay in updating something out of the ordinary.   
  
As always I hope you review that way I can find out how to improve my styles of writing.  
  
****  
  
I remember how it took me a few minutes to notice when Merian came back with our food. As she turned away I managed a simple thank you and she smiled and curtly nodded before hurrying back to work.   
  
After that I was left to stare at Trowa stirring his coffee idly before taking a sip and returning to consume the rich soup he had ordered.   
  
I couldn't come up with a single thing to say; after all I was never all that good at small talk, let alone careless chat with someone as stunningly handsome as Trowa.  
  
So I just sat there and sipped on my green tea. As strange as it may seem, I would have preferred milk but I had discovered some time ago that milk and sushi don't mix, period. My friends often joked about my preferred beverage, and I could see the humor. After all I'm often perceived as either a depressive suicidal or a stoic solider of sorts. It's sort of like imagining a stereotypical gothic teenager or ex marine sipping chocolate milk through a straw.   
  
Yes I know I'm rambling but I thought it was funny. I guess it just proves I'm more of a lunatic than originally thought.  
  
He finished eating before me and took to watching me over his half empty mug of coffee. I felt like a deer in the headlights. Every movement used for the simple task of eating became a great challenge, and all he could do was stare and have that small endearing smile on his face.  
  
Thankfully I finished my meal without incident and when I pulled out my wallet to pay for myself, he placed his hand over mine and shook his head, causing his mahogany locks to dance, revealing both of his remarkable green eyes.  
  
"I'll pay for it Yuy."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Alright then, Heero. You have a beautiful name, it suits you."  
  
I can assure you that if I had told any of my friends what he had said they wouldn't have believed. I don't blush; I don't smile at sweet words. Well I do if it's Trowa is saying them. He wasn't trying to play with my emotions when he said things like that. He was speaking from the heart.   
  
"I have to go to work, can I see you again sometime Heero."  
  
I love the way he says my name. He makes it sound like I'm something rare and precious. Something remarkable rather than just another off center college student.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
He smiled took my hand in his and kissed the knuckle before turning away and walking out of the cafe and down the street.  
  
I stood there and then made my way back to my apartment is a daze. I had just had my second brush with the enigma that is Trowa Barton. He certainly is something out of the ordinary. 


	8. author's notes

By: Silent Lullaby  
  
Gundam Wing does not belong to me. However the story does.  
  
****  
  
I had planned on something out of the ordinary to be a little writing exercise of sorts to get back into the author mode again. I might do a follow up, but the point of it was for Heero to recall how he met Trowa, what happens next is up to you. At least until I decide if I should have a second part to the story. 


End file.
